Who I Am
by badgirl1990
Summary: Robin thinks about who he is.


**Who I Am**

Written By: bad girl 1990

Author's Summary: Robin thinks about who he is.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. The Teen Titans belong to whoever their original owners are which is not me. I want only positive reviews and constructive criticism and no flames. Anyway read the story and enjoy it and thanks a lot!

Who am I?

I am Dick Grayson.

My name is Richard John Grayson and my nickname is Dick. I am sixteen years old. I am five feet and six inches tall and I weigh one hundred and thirty-four pounds and I have short straight black hair that is always spiky and blue eyes. My blood type is O negative and I am right handed. My birthday is on March 21st which is the first day of spring, my gemstone is aquamarine, and my astrological sign is Aries which happens to be a ram. I am part Romanian and I am both a Catholic and a Evangelical Protestant. I am the biological son of John and Mary Grayson and the adopted son and legal heir of Bruce Wayne.

My favorite animal is a dog, my favorite book series is the Harry Potter series, my favorite colors are red, blue, green, and black, my favorite drink is hot chocolate, my favorite foods are blueberry pancakes, Italian food, pizza, chocolate cake, chocolate chip cookies, and ice cream, my favorite holiday is Christmas, my favorite kind of music is rock, my favorite movie is "Zorro," my favorite sports are tennis and volleyball, and my favorite TV show is "America's Most Wanted." My hobbies include reading books, writing stories, drawing, getting on the computer, fixing things, listening to music, marital arts, motorcycles, videogames, and working out. I am a loner and I enjoy peace and quiet. Things that I dislike are anyone who tries to hurt Starfire, me being taken for a fool, failing missions, Kitten, people invading my privacy, questions about who I am and my past, and Slade. I want to see as much as the world as I can before I die one day.

Who am I?

I am the adopted son of Bruce Wayne.

Bruce accepts me for who I am and cares about me and sees me as his own son. He and I both have a lot in common sense we both have black hair and blue eyes, have emotional issues and an inability to trust others, love the color blue, soda, hot wings, pizza, life savers, skittles, lava lamps, motor cross, and saw our parents get murdered right in front of us when we were eight years old. He gave me food to eat, clothes to wear, medical care, a place to live, pocket money to spend, toys to play with, and unlimited access to the game room, the indoor pool, and the massive library, made me attend formal functions with him, sent me to school, and took me with me sometimes on business trips whenever he would go traveling. He has developed a habit of calling me " son" and sometimes I call him " Dad" instead of " Bruce" since I have come to see him as a second father and it is a title that he deserves to be called. Bruce is better aware of who I am and the type of person that I am than I am and has done his best to be a good father to me and give me the best life possible. He even lightens up when he is around me since he teases me back whenever I make fun of him with clever names and well thought of insults and learned how to protect his feet from getting stomped on in relation whenever he would win. I do not know where I would be right now without Bruce in my life. I want to be more like who he is and follow in his footsteps and he is the one person that I admire and respect above all else.

Who am I?

I am the surrogate grandson of Alfred Pennyworth.

Alfred accepts me for who I am and cares about me and loves me like his own grandson. He is the one who made sure I would eat all of the food off of my plate at mealtimes, take a shower and get dressed in clean clothes every day, get all of my homework, studying, and projects done for school, go to bed on time, keep me off of the roof, and tell me not to slide down any of the stair railings. He and I both had a lot of fun gaining up on Bruce whenever we would playfully call each other names and insult each other and make fun of one another and he never fell for any of the stupid pranks that I tried to pull on him. He always kept a close eye on me for Bruce. I miss being able to torment him and causing him to get even more gray hair on his head than he already has.

I am the ex-boyfriend of Barbara Gordon.

I accepted Barbara for who she was and cared about her and I thought that she was beautiful with her long straight red hair that came all the way down to her shoulder blades and blue eyes, smart, creative, funny, gifted, kind, gentle, warm, caring, forgiving, giving, trusting, honest, patient, generous, well-mannered, considerate, serious, mature, responsible, brave, determined, loyal, resourceful, strong, and tough with a heart of gold and a strong value of morals. She is one of the only five people that I actually allow myself to trust. Her and I share a love of books, writing stories, drawing, history, marital arts, and famous skateboarders and a passion for crime fighting and detective work. I loved calling her by her nickname" Babs" since it used to drive her insane all of the time whenever I would do it although she would get even by asking me if I had any brain cells left from the number of videogames I played which would get on my nerves. She and I had a lot of fun together arguing about whether or not acrobatics or gymnastics was better than the other one and exchanging witty banter that included playful name calling and insults with each other. We used to go out together to eat for pizza, play games together at the arcade, or see a movie at the movie theater together and she used to make me carry her shopping bags whenever she went shopping at the mall. Things ended on good terms between the two of us right before I left Gotham City and she is still to this day one of the best friends that I have ever had and one of the things that I miss the most about Gotham.

Who am I ?

I am Robin the Boy Wonder.

Batman made me who I am and the superhero that I am as Robin the Boy Wonder today. I received an excellent education and six months of grueling training with little time for food, hot showers, clean clothes, and sleep in the middle of it. Some of the subjects that he taught me in were Art, Business, Culture, Music, Dance, Literature, Mathematics, Science, Geography, History, English, Spanish, French, German, Italian, Latin, Russian, Chinese, Japanese, Swahili, Mandarin, Cantonese, Psychology, Sociology, Computers, Technology, Medicine, Leadership, acrobatics, criminology, disguise, escapology, forensics, intimidation, marital arts, stealth, tracking, and weaponry. I finally passed the last test " the Gauntlet" which was to elude Batman on the streets of Gotham City for one night from sundown to sunset without any outside help and swore an oath to always preserve justice. From then on from the time I was eight to fourteen I became Robin the Boy Wonder and took to the streets as Batman's partner and sidekick in crime-fighting and part of the Dynamic Duo. Some of the villains that I faced with Batman were Bane, Catwoman, Clayface, Cluemaster, Firefly, Killer Moth, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Man-Bat, Mr. Freeze, The Penguin, Poison Ivy, Professor Hugo Strange, Scarface, Two-Face, Ventriloquist, Maximillian Zeus, Toymaker, Prank, Temblor, D.A.V.E.,Tony Zucco, Black Mask, Rumor, Everywhere Man, Lex Luthor, Mercy Graves , Metallo Count Vertigo, The Wrath , Toyman , Shadow Thief , Sinestro , Mirror Master John Larroquette, and the Terrible Trio. I also got to meet people who were in the Justice League America including my favorite superhero of all time Superman which annoys Batman to no end but then again who ever said that a kid's favorite superhero had to be their father even though Batman is one of my favorite heroes just not the one I favor the most?

Who am I?

I am the son of Batman.

Batman the Caped Crusader, the Hero of Gotham City, the Silent Knight, the World's Greatest Detective, my mentor, and my teacher is my adoptive father. He is the one who made me who I am and a superhero and constantly expects the best from me. My brilliance, cheerfulness, and enthusiasm as Robin helped to keep Batman from brooding too much. I even made him crack a smile every now and then with some of the wisecracks that I liked to make at the villains, poked fun at Catwoman and him whenever the two of them would flirt with each other, or torment the Penguin to no end with my ability to be annoying since he has made it clear over and over again that he is even more unable to accept me for who I am and hates me even more than he does Batman which is really saying something and a fact that I am proud of. The two of us were a good team and worked really well together since we even helped the Justice League America save the universe a couple of times. Then suddenly things changed between the two of us and he got colder towards everyone around him including me. He used to find things that were wrong with me and made it clear that I was never smart or strong enough to suit him all of the time. It used to make me angry at him when I was younger but after I got older I got use to it and I understand that he only did it because he was concerned about me and my safety especially after he had to watch me get severely beaten up by Two-Face and I got shot by the Joker. He tried to fire me as Robin but I refused to give up being who I was and a crime fighter and the two of us got into a big argument and things have not been the same between the two of us since then. However he still an overprotective father and he gets great pleasure in making people see what it means to mess with the son of the Bat.

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had stayed in Gotham City and I have come to the conclusion that some things are best not to be dwelt on.

Who am I?

I am the ex-partner of Batgirl.

Batgirl and I were unable to accept each other for who we were and hated each other at first. We used to call each other names, insult each other, yell at each other, and argue with each other all of the time. As time went on the two of us got to know each other for who we are and learned how to get along and work together as a team. Eventually the two of us accepted each other for who we, cared about each other, and liked each other, befriended each other, came to trust each other much to Batman's surprising approval, and made a good team as Batman's sidekicks. Her and I used to argue about who got to the front seat in the Bat Mobile, had better gadgets than the other one, and whose turn it was to wash the Bat Mobile whenever Batman made us to it, beg Batman to let us drive the Bat Mobile, chow down together on soda and junk food in the vending machines whenever Batman made us watch over the police station to make sure that the dangerous criminal we had just caught and still posed a threat would not escape and nothing bad would happen while we made fun of the profiles of criminals on the walls, and train together. She was the one who would comfort me whenever I got scared or worried and stood up for me whenever one of the criminals made fun of me in front of her. We have been good friends with each other even after I left Gotham and I know that she misses me a lot and wants me to come back to the Bat Team whenever we contact each other in order to see how we are both doing every few months.

Who am I?

I am the leader of the Teen Titans.

I came to Jump City with the intent of going solo but I ran into Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire and the four of us came to accept each other for who we are and care about each other and became good friends with each other after we all teamed up to rescue Starfire from the Gordanian forces who had been chasing after her and save the city from them. We realized what a great team all four of us made together so we formed the Teen Titans. Cyborg and I are the ones who designed all of our communicators and I got Batman to fund us without the others' knowledge and helped Cyborg construct the Teen Titans' Tower. The others were impressed with who I was, me being athletic, brave, clever, determined, efficient, fast, gifted, strong, well-trained, a marital arts expert, and a motorcycle driver, me having Batman for a father, and my abilities as a crime fighter and a detective. All four of them took a vote and made me the leader and I have been the leader ever since. I am the one who accessed the information about who we are and our personal information into the main computer, comes up with all of the educational lessons and training sessions that we have, had us all write our wills and how we would like our funerals to be in the event that anyone of us die, and leads us all on missions. Sometimes I wonder why the others picked me to be the leader since I know that I can easily annoy anyone with my arrogance, me being who I am and the type of person that I am as Robin the Boy Wonder all of the time, my coldness towards others, my obsessive competitive streak and determination, the fact that I will not let anybody see what I look like underneath of my mask or tell anyone anything about who I am, my family and friends, and my past, my hot-headedness, my inability to trust others, and my stubbornness. However the others always tell me that I cannot change who I am and the type of person that I am and that the person who is the leader should be cut a lot of slack for it since it is a very difficult job to have and they cannot think of anyone else who they would rather have as leader of the Teen Titans whenever I ask any of them.

Who am I?

I was Red X.

Being Red X was a one-time only thing and I never plan to be him ever again although I will secretly admit that I did get a thrill out of the adrenaline of stealing and being a criminal for the brief time that I was one.

Who am I to everyone on my team?

I am the big brother that Beast Boy never had.

I accept Beast Boy for who he is and care about him a lot and he is the little brother that I have never had before. He admires me and looks up to me a lot since he sees me as a brilliant and skilled crime fighter and detective and that I am the son of Batman and have fought alongside with people who are in the Justice League America. I know that he and I do not have the best relationship with each other no matter how much I wish it were otherwise and I am harder than him than I was on the others but that is only because I want him to be able to accept himself for who he is, reach his full potential, and stand up for himself. He often drives me insane with his stupid pranks and lame jokes and obsession with tofu but I make sure to always to at least taste any of the new fruits and veggie dishes that he creates, laugh at his jokes, and pretend to be interested in his crazy and wild theories since I do not want to hurt his feelings. Beast Boy is really bright and creative even though he is convinced that he is not and the goofball has a good heart and only wants the rest of us to be happy and have fun. I know that the poor guy is still hurt over Terra's betrayal and her death and I have tried to help him out by making sure that the others are careful about refraining from talking about her in his presence but I know that it does not help him out that much. Beast Boy has always been there for me whenever I needed him in the past and I know that he will always be.

I am the little brother that Cyborg never had.

Cyborg and I accept each other for who we are and care about each other and call each other names, insult each other, yell at each other, and argue with each other like brothers do. We usually clash over my intelligence, leadership skills, and taste in music. However I love drinking soda, eating pizza, watching TV, playing videogames or sports, and talking with Cyborg. He is super smart and creative and really cool and I have always found it amusing to watch him beat Beast Boy in eating contests and playing videogames and the two of us often work on his T-Car with Raven sometimes together. He always wants to know what Batman, Superman, and the rest of the members of the Justice League America are like. I know that he and I will always have each other's backs.

I am Raven's best friend.

Raven and I accept each other for who we are and care about each other and are best friends who have a mutual understanding and respect of one another. Her and I are a lot alike and share a bond. She is highly beautiful, smart, funny, creative, funny, nice, serious, mature, responsible, brave, determined, loyal, resourceful, strong, and tough with a good heart and a strong value of morals. Her acid wit and dry sense of humor often crack me up. She and I are able to put up with each other's desire not to be asked any questions about who we are and our pasts by the others, the fact that we are both loners, and one another's moodiness better than the others can. I love the smell of the shampoo that she uses in her hair and the perfume she uses on herself every day. Her and I share a love of books, writing stories, drawing ( no one but me knows about Raven being secretly very artistic and her having a highly creative imagination which I promised her that I would take to the grave with me just like she promised to do with her having the knowledge about who I am, my childhood, the deaths of my parents, and the secret identity of Batman after she saw it all inside of my head), checkers, and chess and she has tried her best to get me addicted to gothic music and herbal tea while I have tried my best to get her addicted to acrobatics and marital arts. She is the one I go to whenever I need to talk to someone and have someone listen to me and give me advice just like she does with me and I am the one who brings her herbal tea, food, or a new book to read whenever she decides that she wants to be left alone and locks herself up in her bedroom and the only person who she allows to go into her bedroom. I have a huge crush on her and it amuses her and flatters her to no end but her and I both know that we can never be because of who we are and how much we have in common with each other and she cannot afford to feel any emotions such as love at all even though she is in love with Beast Boy. I still cannot imagine not having Raven in my life.

I am Starfire's boyfriend.

Starfire is the one of the most beautiful and intelligent girls with a heart of gold and a strong sense of values in the entire world. I accept her for who she is and care about her and I have a strong attraction to her. I enjoy teaching her about who people are and what life on Earth is like and her innocence and naivety amuses me to no end. Both of us love cotton candy, pizza, carnival rides, and watching the stars outside at night and hate bugs and anything that has to do with the word " kitten." Some of the things that she does like drink mustard, eat all of her strange home world dishes without getting sick, finding Beast Boy's jokes to be funny, giving Silkie baths with her tongue, and having the courage to actually touch Beast Boy's nasty boxers and underwear still sometimes awe , disgust, and shock me to no end even though I have gotten used to it by now but she never fails to impress me with her amazing powers, extensive knowledge in mathematics, science, and technology, fighting abilities, super strength, and her love of shopping. She is the one person who I can be who I am and myself around and she never expects anything from me other than for me to be there for her like she is for me. No one is allowed to attempt to change who she is or take her innocence away from her the way it was from me with me around and anyone who has ever hurt her in the past has found out the hard way by me on why they should never do it again. Protecting her is something that I will always do no matter what. I am grateful for my relationship with her but at the same time I know that what the two of us feel for each other is just puppy love and eventually we will break up with each other and see other people since I am not the right guy for her and her and I both know it especially after her not approving with my decision to make my uniform all black and how much I have been thinking of eventually going back home to Gotham City lately.

Who am I?

I am the person who Terra never thought that she was good enough for.

I accepted Terra for who she was and cared about her and was good friends with her. She seemed to be beautiful with her long straight golden blonde hair that came down to her waist and blue eyes, smart, creative, funny, nice, serious, mature, responsible, brave, determined, strong, and tough with a good heart and a strong value of morals who knew how to have a lot of fun. It did not bother me that she could not control her powers at first but that did not mean that I ever trusted her and I kept a close eye on her just like Raven did. I had a lot of fun training with her by ourselves without the others around us and all of our long talks about that people that she had seen, all of the things that she had done, and all of the places that she had been to during her travels. The fact that the others and I accepted her for who she was and her powers and cared about her, gave her food to eat, clothes to wear, a place to live, a TV to watch and videogames to play with us, and our friendship, and made her a Teen Titan and she just threw it back in our faces and betrayed us to Slade the way she did still gets me angry whenever I think about it. After all she told me that she was unable to accept all of us for who we were and hated us so much because we committed the horrible crime of being born and I had made her feel like she would never be good enough for me and whenever I close my eyes I can see her about to drop a massive boulder on me in an effort to crush me with it to death and hear her cruel and mocking laughter in my ears after she pushed Starfire off of a boulder and threw her into the ocean in an attempt to kill her. Raven told me all about the evil names and insults that Terra threw at her and the argument that those two had us they fought in the mud. The filthy liar hurt the two girls who are the most important to me in my life besides Barbara and do not get me started about all of the pain and suffering she caused Beast Boy to feel and how pathetic she made Cyborg feel about himself. I know that she attacked Slade and saved the city from the volcanic explosion and got turned to stone for it in the end but she only did that for Beast Boy's sake and not ours' and she knew that if she had killed Beast Boy that Raven would have killed her for it and she wanted to go out with a bang and a blaze of glory rather than rot in jail for what she did which is why Raven and I will never be able to forgive her for her betrayal. After all how can you forgive a traitor for their betrayals after they have betrayed you in the worst way possible?

Who am I ?

I am Kitten's " pooh."

The thought of that ugly, stupid, rude, annoying, and stuck-up snob's nickname for me still makes me what to puke.

Who am I?

I am the future Nightwing.

Who am I?

I am who I am. I am Richard John Grayson or Dick and Robin the Boy Wonder. I am the future Nightwing. I am an apprentice, a boyfriend, a crime fighter, a detective, a family member, a friend, a hero, an icon, a kid, a leader, a marital artist, an opponent, a son, a student, and a teenager. I am me.

Who am I?

I am Richard John Grayson and I am a superhero as either Robin the Boy Wonder or the future Nightwing and I know that I will always be.

The End


End file.
